Henry Lee
by Queen'sMadness
Summary: Irene Adler traci wszystko...


Autor: ja

Tytuł: Henry Lee

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairingi: John/Sherlock, jednostronnie Irene/Sherlock, jednostronnie Kate/Irene

Ilość słów:

Tekst niezabetowany, jak zwykle. Za błędy przepraszam, podobnie jak za jakość tekstu, ale dawno nie pisałam, o ile może to posłużyć jako uzasadnienie. Tekst inspirowany piosenką pt. „Henry Lee" w wykonaniu Nicka Cave & The Bad Seeds z gościnnym udziałem PJ Harvey. Zachęcam do posłuchania

-Zwycięstwo nie zawsze jest takie, jakim je sobie wyobrażaliśmy – rzekła Kate, wchodząc cicho do pokoju. Na twarzy asystentki gościł niewielki uśmiech. – Chciałaś zrobić na nim wrażenie, chciałaś go pokonać. Dokonałaś tego. Nie przewidziałaś jednak, że ty również zostaniesz pokonana przez małego doktora.

Irene nie odezwała się. Z hotelowego okna obserwowała jak mężczyzna, którego kochała, odchodził od niej na zawsze.

Zapragnęła go w tym samym momencie, w którym go pierwszy raz ujrzała. Miała w swoim życiu do czynienia z wieloma mężczyznami, ale żaden z nich nie mógł się równać z Sherlockiem Holmesem. I nie chodziło tu jedynie o intelekt czy też wygląd. Młody Holmes był osobą niesamowicie silną i dumną. Prowokującą, choć nie do końca w ten sam sposób, co ona. Nigdy nie ukrywała swoich fantazji z nim w roli głównej. Chciała go widzieć padającego do jej kolan, jego śnieżnobiała skóra pokryta śladami, które ona tam zostawiła. Chciała go ranić i robić wszystkie najbardziej nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, jakie znała, a potem sama wymyślić całą masę innych. W swojej głowie słyszała, jak jęczy i błaga o więcej, zdany jedynie na jej litość.

Ale to nigdy się nie zdarzyło i Adler zrozumiała już dobrze, że nigdy się nie zdarzy.

Czuła, że jej serce zamiera, kiedy patrzyła jak Sherlock biegnie ku Johnowi. John zaś w pierwszej chwili nie dowierza własnym oczom i Dominatrix wcale się temu nie dziwiła – w końcu trudno uwierzyć, że się widzi kogoś, kto rzekomo umarł dwa lata wcześniej. Watson próbował odejść, ale Holmes mu nie pozwolił – rozpaczliwie złapał go za ramiona, krzycząc coś, ale Irene nie mogła usłyszeć co konkretnie przez zamknięte okna. Cokolwiek to było, John zdawał się być kompletnie zbity z tropu. Nic nie odpowiedział i przestał się szarpać. Sherlock zaś mocno go przytulił, kompletnie ignorując gapiących się na nich przechodniów.

Irene była szczęśliwa, mogąc spędzić ostatnie dwa lata z Sherlockiem. Pomagała mu w znajdowaniu wspólników Moriarty'ego i sfingowaniu własnej śmierci. Miała nadzieję, że któregoś dnia przestanie i zapomni o doktorze. Tak się jednak nie stało. Holmes wędrował po świecie jak rozjuszony tygrys i był gotów rozszarpać na strzępy każdego, kto zagrozi życiu Johna. Proponowała mu, by dał sobie spokój. By zamieszkali w Nowym Jorku, w Moskwie, w Tokio lub gdziekolwiek sobie zażyczy. Będzie mógł kontynuować swoją pracę, którą zawsze tak kochał. Kiedy odmówił, Irene zrozumiała, że to nie praca jest dla niego najważniejsza, ale pewien były lekarz wojskowy.

- Wygląda na to, że twój Henry Lee jednak powrócił zza grobu i odnalazł swą miłość – w głosie Kate pobrzmiewała gorycz i kpina.

Adler nadal milczała. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę swojej asystentki.

- Parszywe uczucie, nieprawdaż? Patrzeć jak ktoś, kogo się kochało, odchodzi. I nagle rozumiesz, że twoje uczucia nigdy nie były i nie będą odwzajemnione. – ciągnęła dalej blondynka.

Irene nie była świadoma uczuć Kate aż do tej chwili. Zawsze myślała, że po prostu dobrze im ze sobą w łóżku i nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że jej asystentka może żywić do niej jakieś uczucia.

- Ja przecież nigdzie nie odeszłam. Cały czas byłaś z nami – odparła Adler, siłując się na ignorancję.

- I być może to był mój błąd. Byłyśmy razem przez wiele lat. Dużo się przez ten czas wydarzyło. A potem pojawia się ten facet i wszystko się pieprzy. Nie dostrzegałaś niczego poza nim. Pod tym względem ja i John Watson mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Oboje pragnęliśmy ludzi, którzy nas nie dostrzegali. Ignorowali. Pomiatali nami. Sherlock jednak zrozumiał, co stracił. Ten Watson to ma szczęście, nie sądzisz? – Kate roześmiała się gorzko. Irene widziała, że jej asystentka jest bliska płaczu, ale nawet najmniejsza łza nie potoczyła się po jej policzku.

- I co? Myślisz, że jeśli odejdziesz, to pójdę za sobą? Że „zrozumiem, co straciłam"? – zadrwiła Adler.

- Wbrew temu, co o mnie myślisz, nie jestem ani głupia, ani naiwna. Odchodzę, bo mam dość. Jestem zmęczona byciem traktowaną jak towar drugiej kategorii. Mam dość sypiania z tobą, kiedy wiem, że wolałabyś być z kimś innym. Powiem więcej – zabiję cię, jeśli za mną pójdziesz.

Chłód słów Kate przeszył ją na wskroś. Nigdy nie sądziła, że usłyszy groźbę ze słów swojej słodkiej asystentki. I to groźbę, która brzmiała zupełnie poważnie.

Kate zaś nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Wyszła z pokoju. Zabrała swoje walizki, które czekały na nią w korytarzu i wyszła z domu, do którego już nigdy więcej nie powróciła. Irene jeszcze raz podeszła do okna i patrzyła, jak kobieta z którą spędziła wiele lat i która znała ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, znika w tłumie przechodniów.

Następnego dnia Irene Adler zniknęła również i wszelki słuch po niej zaginął.


End file.
